No Strings Attached
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Addiction to her and how it felt to be with her was something he knew he'd suffer from for the rest of his life and if these stolen nights were the only way they could express their need then he'd take it because if no strings attached nights like this were all they ever had it would still be worth every second.


**No Strings Attached**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **Addiction to her and how it felt to be with her was something he knew he'd suffer from for the rest of his life and if these stolen nights were the only way they could express their need then he'd take it because if no strings attached nights like this were all they ever had it would still be worth every second.

**Author's Note:- **Beth decided to do a "friends with benefits" story and since she doesn't write smut I volunteered to do a story in the same vein but with my usual level of smut! I really recommend if you haven't already read it you also read her take on it because it's fab its "Another relationship change" by BethyBoo97 it's a great read! As for this one it's rated for smut etc. so if that's not your thing stop now! Otherwise enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

A glance across a crowded room, a frustrated eye roll that says "save me please" and he knows he can't do anything else. He knows what she's thinking because he's thinking the same thing and has been since she walked into the room in strapless, ankle length black satin that clings to her curves and gives him a glimpse of her cleavage that makes him desperate to re-familiarize him with what was underneath her carefully chosen outfit.

"Excuse me sir, guvnor we've just had a call from Jack he needs to speak to us so we're going to have to duck out early." Relief in her eyes as obvious as the scepticism in Strickland's as she takes up the baton spinning his vague lie into a complex story.

"Surveillance sir, Jack and Brian have been at it since five they've obviously come up with something, will you make our apologises to the commissioner?" Without giving their boss a chance to comment further she's moving toward the door as he falls into step behind her clearing the door of the hotel ballroom before with the quickest of glances around she pulls him toward the lift the doors barely closing before her lips collide with his. The three minute journey from the rooftop function room to the basement parking garage passes in a blur of kisses, heated touches and echoed murmurs promising much more to come.

"Your place or mine?" The sultry smile she gives him as he knows he's doing a quick calculation in her head tells him she's as desperate to carry on with what they have started as he is.

"Yours it's closer, I'll see you there don't keep me waiting." With a final kiss she's gone the squeal of tires she as speeds out of the garage bringing him to his senses as he heads for his own car determined to make it to his flat before she does. These deviations from their normal purely platonic relationship are regular but never planned. They've both long ago given up trying to pretend each time that it happens that it never will again. They are drawn to each other like moths to a flame but they know it could never be more than it is. They could never work as a couple, a fact they've accepted and rarely challenge.

"You must have broken every speed limit between the hotel and here." She knows he's teasing but she doesn't care for what the rest of the night promises she'd take a book full of speeding tickets. Too long without the release of feeling his desire for her, too long pretending that this time she really wasn't going to let it happen again, too long of spending nights wishing he was there have made her desperate for him again in a ways that made everything else irrelevant.

"Door Gerry now." Her hands pawed at his jacket before the front door had even closed something he would have commented on had it not been for the fact he already had the zip of her dress half way down. This was how it was every time, he knew she like him always said they'd make it different, special but the hunger for each other made it impossible and tonight it was following the usual pattern.

"I thought we agreed this had to stop." The script is well practiced and they know that without the comments, the promises that it's yet another one off neither of them could justify what they are doing and why so again they sing the song of denial and acceptance each knowing their part well.

"It will, after tonight, right now I need you Gerry but you can always tell me to go." He knows she knows he won't any more than she would tell him to if the tables were turned.

"Maybe next time, right now I need you too Sandra so enough talking." Stumbled steps and heated touches mark the few feet to his bedroom, a bread crumbed trail of clothes meaning that by the time the backs of her legs hit the bed frame they have completed their mission to leave no barriers between their naked bodies.

A tangle of limbs, hot branding kisses, arousal peaked and in seconds she's pinned him to the bed sinking onto him the satisfied cry that echoes around the room the perfect vocalisation of how her body feels now that the connection between them has been re-established. How his hardness seemed to fill her, stretching her, giving her every sensation that she craved was addictive and she knew in that moment, as she always did, that it would be impossible to give this up forever. The way his hands gravitated to her breasts, how he knew better than any other man she'd ever been with just the right places to touch her to drive her mad was the reason she kept coming back. It was the reason at the beginning she'd secretly hoped that one day they might be able to make it more than it was. It was the reason that now and again that hope still reared its head but at that moment for her as for him it was all about the desire to please, to give each other the release they needed and nothing was going to stop that.

"So good Sandra god I've missed this." The words tumbled from his mouth before he had a chance to stop them but he didn't care and knew she didn't either she was just as lost in how amazing and hungry their love making was and he knew she was seconds from letting go as she leaned over him her hair tickling his chest as she kissed him. The way she clenched around him, the way her walls seemed to convulse around his length as she screamed his name the chorus of groan and pleasure drenched cries that accompanied it was all it took to take him with her as he gripped the sheet on either side of his body.

"I should go." Sandra smiled ten minutes later as she lay side by side the gentle lacing of their fingers the only nod to what they had just done.

"Sleep first there's no rush." Gerry smiled as she nodded pulling the comforter a little closer as he watched sleep claim her and indulged for a second in drinking in how beautiful and at peace she looked. He knew that when she woke they'd both say the same thing they always did, that this would be the last time that it had to stop. He knew they would both mean it when they said it. He knew she'd walk out the door and they'd both be sure it was over but equally he knew, as she did, that it never would be. Relationship or not they were addicted to each other and that was something there was no 12 step program to get over. Addiction to her and how it felt to be with her was something he knew he'd suffer from for the rest of his life and if these stolen nights were the only way they could express their need then he'd take it because if no strings attached nights like this were all they ever had it would still be worth every second.


End file.
